


Sander's Sides Drabble Exercises

by starlocked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Claustrophobia, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ghosts, Nightmares, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Collection of drabbles because holy fork I just discovered how fun these are
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Small Mistakes

Virgil froze, all eyes on him. "I didn't mean-"

As quickly as it happened he sunk out, eyeshadow threatening to cover his flushed cheeks.

In quick succession Thomas and the others appeared after him.

"I don't want to go back," he whispered.

"No one's sending you back," Patton reassured.

"Yeah, you're our fam now!" Roman grinned.

"You hardly belong there," Logan reasoned.

"One mistake doesn't make you a dark side, Virgil," Thomas smiled softly.

Each face around his room glowed, eyeshadow creeping but not black.

Teal

Red

Indigo

Silver

Violet

His family loved him and would forgive every little fault.


	2. Talk About Ghostbaiting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to convince a skeptic without really trying.

"Ghosts aren't real."

"Liar!"

"You can't have seen one. That's wishful thinking."

"Killjoy..."

"Hey…"

"Sorry…" Virgil sighed, "I know what I saw."

"Can you prove it with science?" Logan asked amused.

"Can you disprove it?"

"Of course not."

"Neither can I."

"We're at an impasse."

The bookshelf rocked violently and Logan's copy of Opticks thudded heavily against the floor before shooting across the carpet and under the bed.

"I stand corrected. Let's run tests next time."

"Really, Egon?"

"Hush, he's the best Ghostbuster anyway."

Logan ran off to gather equipment. Virgil chuckled toward the bed.

"Thanks Remus."

"No problem, Emo."


	3. The Scariest Thing in Your Bed is Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadows never stood a chance against Remus.

"Don't you dare let go!"

"Bye bitch!"

"REMUS!"

Patton was shocked awake to find luminescent slit-pupil eyes watching him from the foot of the bed. They inched forward, blinking slowly sideways as Remus crawled over the covers and prostrated  himself above Patton.

"What's wrong, Daddy?"

"Nightmare. Don't leave…"

Remus flopped onto Patton, arms and legs latching around him in a tight near-death grip. All encompassing darkness and solid secure weight drowned out the fickle shadows of the night and wrapped themselves comfortingly around Patton's mind as Remus engulfed him in the hug.

"Couldn't get rid of me if you tried."


	4. Unless You Do It Without Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy lurks in the shadows of an impromptu dance lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songfic inspired by "Dancing's Not a Crime" by Panic! at the Disco

The whirl of Remus' whorled skirt left Patton dizzy and breathless.

Bonding with his second dark strange son had taken loads more effort, patience, and understanding on his part, but he came to appreciate the manic grins and utter spontaneity.

Dancing together had been Remus' idea and he was good at it. Patton laughed and twirled under his arm before Remus dipped him quickly. Patton bounced back up and wrapped Remus in an unexpected hug where they swayed lazily to the music and murmured conversation.

Janus watched, unnoticed in the shadows, breath hitching and heart cracking.

"Dancing's not a crime..."


	5. I Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil comforts Logan after a nightmare.  
> Written for a friend 💜💙

Logan rarely dreamed, a byproduct of a terrible sleep schedule. When he did reach REM, the stress of being logic often took a hard toll.

Logan bolted upright, icy sweat beading on his forehead. Logically, the visions couldn't mean anything. Irrationally, they terrified him. Logan rolled back over when a soft rap fell on the door.

"Come in."

"L, you okay?" the concern in his voice warmed Logan to the core

"It was just a nightmare, Virgil."

"That sucks," Virgil turned.

"Wait… stay?" Virgil nodded and shut the door behind him.

"They can't hurt you. I won't let them, L."


End file.
